


A Little Sweet (A Little Sexy)

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of angst, Bruce cries, Dick doesn't deserve this shit, Domestic JayRoy read all about it, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's only one scene I swear, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Humor, and a little bit of a naughty scene but there's no actual sex, boyfriend shenanigans, but happy tears, but in a funny way, five times Roy kisses Jason, it's kind of tame, minor Tim Drake/Kon-El - Freeform, minor hurt/comfort, plus the one time Jason kisses Roy, should this have the smut tag?, this is fluffy like I promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: Jason sat at the computer, cup of coffee in his trembling hand. He hasn't slept in 28 hours. Was this how Tim felt all the time? He took another sip, gagging. Lukewarm. How long had the cup been sitting there? He stopped scrolling for a second to wipe the sleep from his eyes, managing to yawn twice in the process.He had to get this information to Tim. Figure it out so the poor kid could get some damn sleep. Hell, he needed to sleep, but honestly, he was pretty sure he would have passed out 14 hours ago, if not for being awake out of pure spite and concern for Tim. If he had to sacrifice his sleep, so fucking be it. He stood up to get another cup of coffee.He was met by Roy with a blanket.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	A Little Sweet (A Little Sexy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! It's not soul-crushing agony just like I promised, haha! I wanted to try my hand at a 5 + 1 fic, and I don't think it's too bad for my first one, although I'd rather stick to a more set plot with skips rather than this, but I probably will write more of these eventually, haha!
> 
> Warning for some sexual humor throughout and moderate sexual content in the fifth scene! Please skip if it makes you uncomfortable! However, it's not too bad according to Dee because I was in a call with her, and I told her I was writing a naughty scene since I could not stop blushing. I showed it to her and she started laughing at me and called me an innocent baby because neck kissing isn't naughty. Even if it's probably 'not too bad', this is a warning in case it makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and it eases the pain of the previous fics!

Jason felt like _shit._ The light burned his eyes and he looked upon the offending window that Roy had opened. His boyfriend, he swore. They weren't in fucking Phoenix. Roy may have been used to sunny but _fuck_ that, Gotham wasn't supposed to be sunny. He couldn't help his smile, imagining the way all of his cute little freckles were brought out by the light, especially when that cuter shade of red filled out his cheeks.

He couldn't _really_ stay mad at his boyfriend when he thought of all the things he loved about him.

He made his way to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, a smile on his face while he did so. His eyes, when he saw them in the mirror, were the more human blue, left with the slightest hint of green. Roy always did that to him. He spit his toothpaste into the sink.

_Of fucking course._

The distinct smell of burnt food filled his senses. He loved his man, but when he told him to stay out of the damn kitchen, he meant it. He ran to the kitchen in only his sweatpants. He did not expect to see Lian holding a pan, tears in her eyes.

"I just- I just wanted to surprise you both." She said through her whimpers. Jason knelt down, a smile on his face in spite of his slight irritation.

"We're not mad, sweetie, but this takes time, okay?" Jason couldn't physically bring himself to be mad at Lian. "Watch daddy a few times and see if it helps, 'kay?" Lian nodded, while Roy offered her a smile and wiped her tears, coaxing the pan from her.

Jason started working on cleaning off the pan, humming a song to himself. He laid his head back, met by the solid muscle of his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I love you so much." Roy murmured, turning Jason to plant a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Jason sat at the computer, cup of coffee in his trembling hand. He hasn't slept in 28 hours. Was this how Tim felt _all_ the time? He took another sip, gagging. Lukewarm. How long had the cup been sitting there? He stopped scrolling for a second to wipe the sleep from his eyes, managing to yawn twice in the process.

He had to get this information to Tim. Figure it out so the poor kid could get some damn sleep. Hell, _he_ needed to sleep, but honestly, he was pretty sure he would have passed out 14 hours ago, if not for being awake out of pure spite and concern for Tim. If he had to sacrifice his sleep, so fucking be it. He stood up to get another cup of coffee.

He was met by Roy with a blanket.

"Babe, what is this?" Roy raised a brow at him like he was acting stupid for asking. Under other circumstances, that raised brow and a well placed smirk would have Jason jumping into bed with him in seconds, but considering how sleep deprived he was, it was incredibly annoying.

"Jay, you need to fucking sleep." Roy said, leaving no room for argument. "It's been almost two days."

"Roy, you know I get horny when you take that tone with me, but not tonight. I need to solve this for Tim." Roy snorted.

"Not asking for sex, Jaybird. I'm telling you to go to sleep or I swear I will start giving you a bedtime." Jason was speechless. Whether it was from the sleep deprivation creeping up on him, or knowing that Roy absolutely would set a bedtime for him, he said nothing. He flipped him off with an incoherent grumble.

"Roy _William_ Harper, if you set a bedtime for me, I swear I will fucking - _motherfucker!_ " Jason yelped when his feet no longer touched the floor. When the fuck did Roy get strong enough to carry him? He glared at Roy, too tired to put any legitimate fury behind his look.

"Jason Peter Todd, I can and _will_ spank you." Jason grinned, body colliding with the mattress in a soft _'thump'._

"Kinky. I'll be looking forward to that." Roy laughed, pecking Jason's lips.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Jason."

* * *

God, he remembered how fucking boring galas were, and apparently, nothing had changed since his death and resurrection. He mostly hung out at the bar, nursing on a bottle of Fireball like it was a lifeline. He felt a little bad, drinking when Roy couldn't, but Roy hardly every came to these things.

So imagine his surprise when Roy sat next to him, red mop of hair almost as dead a giveaway as a literal fire. He looked at the bottle, taking a few more sips of what would probably kill his liver before he turned 30.

"What are you doing here?" Jason tried to hide his surprise and his delight. Roy was the most interesting thing to happen right now.

"Lian is with Oliver, and I got bored," Roy said with a laugh.

"Ah, so you're a fucking puppy and gotta follow me everywhere?" Jason remarked, ordering a glass of Coke for Roy. Roy rolled his eyes and took the glass while Jason finished the bottle. Scratch that, his liver would probably be gone in six months.

" _Please_ , you've followed me before we got together."

Fair point. Jason ordered another Coke.

"Jay!" He groaned, his head smacking against the table. he was nowhere near drunk enough to deal with Dick the sunshine man right now. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to Dick, giving him a thumbs up. Dick cringed. "Please, never do that again. That is by far the most _horrifying_ thing I have seen."

"Can't I smile, Dickie?"

"Yes, but I would never dream of calling that a smile. It looked more like you wanting to drive a rusty nail into my _skull_." Jason chuckled, beginning to imagine how the fuck he would accomplish that, but as the Joker's skull.

"What do you want?" Dick offered a shrug, sitting between Roy and Jason as if he expected them to start going at it on the bar at any second.

"You suck."

"You swallow." Jason choked on his Coke.

"Actually, that's my job." Dick wanted to say something, mouth gaping. He looked to Jason, then to Roy, and then back to Jason.

"I-" No, Dick couldn't really respond to that. It was almost as bad as when Tim said " _Um"_ for three hours straight, but definitely twice as funny. Roy took his Coke and gestured for Jason to follow him.

Aw sweet, bathroom sex.

It was _not_ bathroom sex.

Roy leaned into Jason's chest while they danced. Considering this was a gala of stuffy rich people, there really much to do but slow dance if you pleased, but that got really boring after a while. Did rich people even know how to have fun? Other than breaking poor Dickiebird, the most entertaining thing was the chocolate fountain and his boyfriend.

Jason did not like the look in Roy's eyes.

"Babe, _no-_ "

"I promise I'm strong enough to do this." Jason rolled his eyes with a playful scoff. That wasn't even close to his point, but you know what? They had nothing better to do, so why not? Going into a tango in a room full of older people slow dancing sure grabbed attention fast. Jason could hear the confusion from Tim from where he was getting his cheeks pinched in spite of the fact he was a 19 year old man. He laughed at the imagery, remembering when he had to put up with that. Once again he was thankful he grew into a beast of a man.

_Big_ mistake, apparently.

His laugh caused Roy to miss a step, and the two went straight into the chocolate fountain. Rich people gasps filled the room, and Tim looked like he was about to run over. Jason groaned, rubbing the back of his head while Roy stared at Jason, eyes wide.

Then he burst into laughter. Jason couldn't help beginning to laugh, cradling Roy's neck in his chocolate covered hands. Roy leaned in and licked the side of his lips where a splatter of chocolate had gotten, laughing louder. He planted his hands on Jason's waist the best he could considering they were covered in chocolate, leaning downward and puling him into a kiss.

Roy's hand trailed over the small of Jason's back before they were so rudely by Tim clearing his throat, clearly embarrassed. They really needed to shower and finish this later. Or finish it in the shower.

* * *

Jason couldn't remember what happened, but the next thing he knew, he woke up screaming. Roy jolted awake and looked at Jason with tired eyes.

"Jay?" Roy mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes, only to notice his boyfriend's eyes were glowing. He hesitated a minute, reaching out to put his hand on Jason's shoulder. He could feel his body up and down, trying to contain his breaths. "Jay, if you can hear me, nod." He saw the light of Jason's eyes bob up and down.

That was good. He kept his hand on his shoulder, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. "Can you breathe with me Jay, like how we do when we get stressed? In for four, hold for seven, and out for eight?" Jason was still panting with the occasional sniffle. "Do you need to talk about it, Jay?"

"One thing at a time." Jason mumbled, taking a breath like how almost everyone told him to at this point. Dick could be in the midst of a mental breakdown, and be the one to tell him to breathe He let out a sobbing laugh. Dick, prioritizing everyone's wants over his needs...

Jason took in a few deeper breaths, fisting the bedsheets. He was okay, he was safe. He was in his apartment with his boyfriend Roy, their daughter in the other room. Roy gently tucked a piece of Jason's sweat slick hair back until he was caressing Jason's wet cheek.

"Wanna talk about it in morning, baby?" Jason shrugged. It wasn't an answer, but it was better than Jason telling him to fuck off. He plants a kiss on Jason's lips. "I love you so much, Jaybird."

"Love you too, Roy."

* * *

Jason chuckled while Roy worked on getting his own shirt off. He tangled his hands in Roy's mess of fiery locks, laughing when Roy managed to knock over one of the lamps. He bit his lip seeing Roy's scarred, pale chest, because it seemed to be a fire that ignited seeing Roy punching a guy's lights out or on top of Jason where they exposed everything to each other, no matter how ugly.

Roy leaned down, planting kisses that started at the joint between jaw and neck, leaving subtle marks along the marred skin. He licked a stripe alongside the scar on Jason's neck, tickling him with his warm breath fanning over him. He kissed along Jason's shoulder, hand resting along Jason's waist while he sunk his teeth into his lover.

Jason let out a cry, arching up and gripping Roy's hair harder, taking delight in the way he groaned. Roy pulled away, soft pants escaping his lips.

"Come on, Roy. Just fuck me already." Jason begged, even if he'd never call it that. Roy laughed a little, capturing Jason's lips in a kiss that was loving just as much as it was filled with lust.

If he were a stronger man, he could drag it out and tease, _but he was no such man._

* * *

Jason couldn't help but look around at everyone lining the pews. He was glad he didn't blink, because he could see the faintest hints of tears in Bruce's eyes, as opposed to the mess Dick currently was, because his baby brother was going to be defiled by marriage. Roy defiled Jason a long time ago, but that was not the point. Jason knew Dick was being dramatic since Dick trusted Roy with Jason, and gave him a very... _Interesting_ talk should Roy ever do something unforgivable to his brother.

Jason looked behind him and glared at Dick, no bite behind it. "Dick, we can't get married if _you_ keep blubbering." His best man really tried to stop crying. Damn it, he knew he should have made Tim best man so this wouldn't-

Nope, Tim was crying too. The only three who weren't crying were Babs, Damian, and Cass. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Damian smacked Tim on the shoulder, hissing at him to stop acting like a baby, which earned Damian a glare from Tim's super pillow. Even during a monumental event like today, his family had to be like this. He grabbed Roy's hand, a smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was finally getting married to Roy. It at first felt like a dream, but no, this was actually happening. He was saying his "I dos" to Roy, and Roy was saying them back.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Roy almost shouted in surprise when Jason grabbed him by the hips, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, dipping his new husband for show.

"Please do not expose me to this, Todds. Get a room." Damian scoffed. _Great, two Todds._

That was a good plan, actually. Jason, Roy, and Lian Harper-Todd. _Life was perfect with his husband and daughter._

**Author's Note:**

> That naughty scene wasn't too bad, right? I hope it wasn't, because that's the naughtiest thing I've ever written and it felt so wrong. Dee said the mature rating is appropriate but she also called me a baby so what do I know in the world of naughty scenes?
> 
> Was the ending rushed? A little bit, but I couldn't keep this in my drafts for another two weeks, haha! All that's left of my next fic is to format it after publishing this one since I finished it before this one, and I hope I can get that other fic - or ten, done soon! Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> Pretty sure a mature rating is okay in spite of the naughty scene, right? Let me know if it needs to be changed to explicit and/or if any tags need to be added! Also, will I ever write a scene with nothing but Jason and Roy getting married? Probably, since I have beyond nonexistent impulse control, but not for a while, haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
